In hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), passenger cabin comfort and cooling of electric vehicle charging components are managed in various ways during vehicle operation. For example, when HEVs are stationary during direct current, fast-charge (DCFC) charging events, vehicle occupants may desire continued cabin comfort. Some HEVs incorporate an engine-mounted and/or electric compressor(s), and associated coolant and refrigerant systems having cooling capacities, which are used to meet cooling demands. Such cooling demands arise from the need to cool the battery, power electronics, vehicle cabin, and other components.
DCFC and other charging events may cause a traction battery and power electronics to require cooling to control temperatures components that may heat during charging. Preferred cabin comfort may not be possible during warmer weather in view of DCFC charge-time and power transfer efficiencies that require cooling of vehicle components. Such cooling needs and demands consume cooling capacity. When available cooling capacity is exceeded by demand for cooling the vehicle components and the cabin, vehicle component cooling may be prioritized over cabin cooling.